


The Unusuals in Six Words

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: 6 Word Fics [8]
Category: The Unusuals
Genre: 6 Word Stories, Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 Word Stories from The Unusuals.</p><p>"Don't mention it. Ever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unusuals in Six Words

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted at the LiveJournal Comment Fic Community and all plunked here.

Prompt by tigriswolf: author's choice, author's choice, begin

**Shraeger's First Prank**

> "I'm proud of you." Walsh grins.  
>   
>  "Don't mention it," Casey retorts. "Ever."

* * *

Prompt by elfgirljen: any, any, sex

**Rate This Location (Walsh/Beaumont)**

> It took months, but Jason and Allison worked through every surface in the diner. The bed won. Barely.


End file.
